Estrella fugaz
by Lunanoe
Summary: "Tan breve pero tan intensa. Pasó por mi vida como una estrella fugaz. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar ese brillo? ¿Por qué no avanzamos en la partida que apenas empezaba?"


**N/A: **¡Llevaba tanto tiempo sin pasar por aquí! Nunca me cansaré de escribir sobre esta serie aunque solo queden unos pocos episodios. Ay, prefiero no pensarlo...

Bueno, Bruno Heller llevaba mucho tiempo sin ser un troll pero en el episodio anterior volvió a sacar ese lado suyo que me provoca que el corazón se me parta en dos: ¡¿Por qué tuvo que morir Vega?! No creo que haya sido la única en llorar cuando pasó. Tenía que escribir algo sobre ello y...¡esto es el resultado!

Debo confesar que, al principio, yo era mucho de ChoxVega pero...¿quién puede resistirse a Wylie? Me provoca tanta ternura esa carita de niño bueno que no pude evitar emocionarme al pensar la cantidad de sentimientos que sintió Wylie cuando supo que Vega no volvería. Tsh, ¿era necesario, Bruno? ¡Los quería juntos!

Espero que disfrutéis mucho de la lectura y para decirme lo que deseéis, dejadme unas palabritas en cajoncito que encontraréis al final del fic. ¡Muchos besos y gracias por leerlo!

Dedicado a Babi. Aunque estemos tiempo sin hablar, sigues siendo mi venezolana preferida y mi modelo de escritora de fics. No cambies nunca, por favor. Eres maravillosa.

**Nº de palabras: **530

**Shipper: **Reflexión de Wylie. WyliexVega

**Disclaimer: **No, The Mentalist no es de mi propiedad. Pero si lo fuera, Simon se vendría conmigo aunque acabara la temporada.

* * *

Cada vez que escuchaba abrirse el ascensor, daba un respingo en su asiento. Cada vez que escuchaba el sonido de pisadas caminar tras su silla, su corazón daba un vuelco dentro de su pecho. Cada vez que el equipo regresaba, sus ojos buscaban su rostro. Su cerebro sabía que no lo encontraría pero era algo automático, que él no podía controlar.

Ella tenía que estar en alguna parte. No podía haberse marchado. Tenían una cita pendiente, una en un restaurante con mantel a cuadros, una en la que pasarían las horas juntos con la vista fija en un videojuego, aunque él sabía que solo la miraría a ella. A ella, su más complicado videojuego, su más ansiado nivel máximo, por quien perdía vidas al no atreverse a poner en práctica todas las opciones disponibles.

"_¿Dónde estás, Vega? No puede ser el final cuando estabas a mitad de camino del principio. Saqué el coraje para dejarte entrever que significabas mucho más que una compañera de trabajo, dejé mis temores y me lancé a pedirte esa cita, a pronunciar esas palabras que había ensayado cientos de veces ante el espejo. Me dijiste que sí. No me dejes solo ante un mantel a cuadros y un videojuego, no dejes que al voltear no halle rostro alguno en tu mesa, deja que mi voz y piernas continúen temblando cada vez que te acercas, deja que siga creyendo que eres más de lo que puedo esperar. Déjame, Michelle"._

Wylie deseaba que la vida fuera parecida a un videojuego en esos momentos. Si así fuera, él le daría todas las vidas que ella necesitara para traerla de vuelta. No le importaba quedar bajo mínimos si eso significara su retorno. Recargarla de vida y procurar cuidarla mucho más, de la misma manera que Jane lo hacía con Lisbon, aunque con la salvedad de que ambas relaciones no entraban dentro del mismo grupo.

Aunque, ¿podría haber pasado? ¿Cómo habrían sido las cosas luego de su cita? Se agarraba a los recuerdos pasados y a las imaginaciones sobre qué les habría deparado el futuro si Vega hubiera salido por su propio pie de aquella cafetería. No quería, por el momento, pensar en el presente, asumir la idea de que ella no regresaría. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que hacerlo pero todavía no se veía capaz de ello.

La partida había acabado para Vega, la pantalla de su videojuego se veía ocupada por las palabras "Game Over", siendo Wylie constante observador mientras su partida continuaba avanzando, subiendo niveles a medida que transcurrían los días.

Volteó en su silla para observar aquella mesa vacía. Un día dejaría de doler, un día no recorrería la mirada entre las filas de agentes buscándolas, un día ni se daría cuenta cuándo alguien pasaba tras su silla.

Un día, pensaría en Michelle como la demo que le serviría de entrenamiento para poder jugar otras partidas, a cada cual más compleja. Pensaría en ella como en una estrella fugaz, breve pero repleta de brillo, no pudiendo olvidarla y conquistado por su luz.

Ahora, tenía que dejar de intentar encontrar esa estrella fugaz. Un día, lograría alcanzar la luna siguiendo la estela de ese destello fugaz.


End file.
